La peau et les os
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: "Tout était calme, parce qu'après tout on était dimanche matin et qu'à part les trois types et la fille qui bricolaient des revolvers dans le fond du département, Q était seul avec Mallory. Alors il lui sourit, juste pour voir, parce que l'enfant en lui était un éternel curieux, et l'autre y répondit sincèrement." OS. Q/Mallory.


**Notes : **cet OS a été une sorte de défouloir avant les épreuves du Bac, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, plutôt une suite de scènes plus ou moins reliées entre elles. Je voulais faire autre chose que du 00Q, et broder sur le personnage de Tanner. Voilà le résultat : un début de Q/Mallory, et tout ce qui gravite autour de Q lui-même.

Jugez vous-même (et encore merci pour toutes les reviews adorables que vous avez laissé sur_ Vaporize_).

* * *

**_LA PEAU ET LES OS_  
**

* * *

Quand Q était encore Calix Von Pearm, ce garçon brillant aux yeux avides qui pouvait rester éveillé toute une nuit rien pour être sûr de ne pas rater le lever du soleil, il avait cru chaque mot qui s'échappait de la bouche de son père. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, monsieur Von Pearm. Il était fort et honnête et brave, toujours ponctuel, toujours souriant et aimable, et le jeune Calix avait souvent passé ses dimanches après-midi dans le salon d'autres gens – des dames aux visages enfarinés et des types en costumes à fines rayures. Il y avait des odeurs, aussi, des odeurs presque nauséabondes de fleurs séchés, de citronnelle, de thé et de poudre à canon. Calix se souvenait parfaitement de ces parfums. Q aussi.

_Il y a les grands hommes et il y a les faibles_, disait toujours monsieur Von Pearm. _On les reconnaît à leur stature. Les premiers illuminent la pièce, alors que les seconds se recroquevillent dans les coins sombres. _Puis il ajoutait parfois, si son humeur était bonne et que Calix avait été sage : _Tiens-toi bien droit et sois un grand homme, mon fils._ Alors le gosse s'était tenu droit, les épaules bien alignées, le dos sec et les jambes tendues, parce que franchement, quel petit garçon de onze ans voudrait décevoir son père ?

Quand Von Pearm s'était tiré une balle dans la bouche et que sa cervelle avait explosé sur le mur de son bureau, on avait dit de lui que des bonnes choses. Qu'il avait cédé sous le poids de ses dettes de jeux, certes, n'est-ce pas malheureux, vraiment, mais on pouvait comprendre. Un type comme lui, un mari fidèle et un père modèle, méritait largement d'être pardonné. Toute la ville s'était réunie pour ses funérailles, les dames avaient pleuré et les hommes avaient gardé la tête basse alors que le prêtre local marmonnait quelque parole émouvante. Calix les avait encore entendus dire, de voix pétries d'empathie, que c'était une perte terrible. _Qu'un grand homme était parti_.

Mais Calix en aurait presque ri, du haut de ses onze ans, en aurait presque ri tant c'était ridicule et hypocrite. Monsieur Von Pearm n'avait rien de cette stature dont il parlait sans cesse, n'avait rien d'un grand homme – lui qui dilapidait les maigres ressources de la famille pour tout perdre au jeu, qui buvait comme un trou et traitait sa femme de garce quand il était ivre. Mais Calix n'avait rien dit, avait ravalé sa colère d'enfant et avait grandi. Et même si, aujourd'hui, il avait laissé derrière-lui son nom et ses origines, il se tenait toujours bien droit et pensait parfois à son père, mais rarement, très rarement.

En fait, ça faisait bien des années que le visage ridé de l'homme ne lui était pas revenu en mémoire, jusqu'à ce que Gareth Mallory entre dans la pièce et l'illumine à lui en faire mal aux yeux. Ce n'était que le début de sa carrière en tant que Quartermaster, le début de Q et la fin de Caix Peterson – énième alias depuis sa fugue, le quatrième ou cinquième, peut-être. Tanner, avec qui il prenait parfois le thé, se tenait devant lui, et lui parlait de cette traînée de petits cailloux blancs dédiée à Silva. Q écoutait à peine, répondait spontanément, occupé à calculer, paramétrer, appréhender et prévoir chaque ligne de code et chaque fausse vraie donnée.

C'était tout un art, vraiment, et Q avait révolutionné la technologie comme il avait appris à marcher, d'abord hésitant puis confiant. Il courrait déjà, à vrai dire, et il était souvent le seul à atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Puis Tanner dit quelque comme _monsieur_, lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et Q se retourna. Brusquement, il se souvint qu'il pouvait être lourdement réprimandé pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il eut à nouveau l'impression d'être un gamin fautif devant un prof blasé. Sauf que c'était Gareth Mallory, le bras en écharpe, l'air impassible et peut-être très subtilement amusé, et si Q avait du mal à retenir les noms, il était doué pour les impressions et les visages. Et l'homme, face à lui, était ce que Von Pearm aurait appelé _un grand homme_, sans le moindre doute, rien que par sa stature, rien que par sa lumière.

Et il avait à peine le dos tourné que Q retournait à sa tâche, essayant de ne pas paraître trop bouleversé alors que Tanner était toujours là. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, et il pouvait sentir la brûlure du revolver à l'arrière de son crâne comme si c'était _lui_ qui s'était tiré une balle. Et plus tard, quand M fut morte et que Bond ressuscita encore, et qu'il entendit pour la dernière fois le nom de l'homme qui allait prendre la tête du MI6 – _Gareth Mallory, le type du gouvernement qui a passé trois mois dans les mains de l'IRA _– il le grava dans sa mémoire, le répéta mille fois pour être certain de ne pas l'oublier.

Parce que Q savait, mieux que quiconque, qu'il n'y avait que du vide derrière une initiale. Les noms, eux, ne pouvaient pas mentir.

* * *

C'était un dimanche matin, le département était à moitié plein et Q venait de dépasser le seuil des trois tasses de thé. Il avait de quoi faire, entre l'évacuation délicate de 003, le piratage d'un serveur à Johannesburg et le prototype de logiciel chargé d'entraîner l'émission d'un gaz toxique en cas de tentative de piratage d'un ordinateur portable. Il s'était pourtant promis de moderniser la branche, d'arrêter avec les gadgets fantasques et les stylos à plume qui explosent, mais c'était une manière de rendre hommage à l'imagination débordante de son prédécesseur – _Geoffrey Boothroyd_. 003 était en route pour la Thaïlande et Q avait presque terminé d'injecter le cyanure de calcium dans les capsules de plastique non-inflammables.

Il ne leva pas les yeux, craignant de foirer le processus, et marmonna un vague :

-Quoi, encore ?

-Rien d'urgent, je repasserai plus tard.

Le jeune homme manqua de lâcher la seringue, jura entre ses dents et reposa précautionneusement le matériel sur son bureau. Il se tourna vers M et essaya de paraître poliment gêné sans être trop ridicule.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas été aussi sec si j'avais su que c'était vous.

Mallory resta impassible, neutre. Q lui envia presque son professionnalisme – c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas rougi.

-C'est ainsi que vous traitez vos subalternes, Quartermaster ?

-Hé bien, ce sont mes subalternes, répliqua-t-il sans y penser.

Puis il se figea aussitôt, horrifié par sa franchise. Il était vraiment à chier en matière de diplomatie. Mais bizarrement, Mallory le gratifia d'un bref hochement de tête, et cette fois-ci, son regard paraissait amusé, et lointainement curieux.

-Je suis mal placé pour vous critiquer sur ce point, dit-il finalement. Cela fait à peine une semaine que j'ai signé le contrat et je commence déjà à donner des ordres.

Il parut hésitant en finissant sa phrase, et Q ne put s'empêcher d'amorcer un sourire navré. La mort de M – _dont il ne saurait jamais le vrai nom_ – avait méchamment secoué la totalité du MI6, et son successeur était loin de faire l'unanimité. On ne pouvait pas simplement _remplacer_ une femme pareille. En fait, les agents auraient sûrement préféré que le bureau reste vide encore quelques temps, au lieu que ce type s'y installe comme si c'était naturel et dans l'ordre des choses.

-Vous faîtes votre boulot, rien de plus, lâcha Q.

Lui-même était toujours choqué par la mort de M, même s'il ne l'avait pas très bien connue, et il ne savait pas exactement quoi penser de Gareth Mallory. Etre un grand homme ne suffisait pas, avait-il appris avec le suicide de son père.

-Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, répliqua-t-il distraitement.

Il s'appuya contre un bureau inoccupé, et Q vit la fatigue et la nuance de doute, et peut-être même la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Le jeune homme connaissait ça, la crainte de décevoir. Rien que pour ça, il eut envie de crier à Mallory qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter des autres et leurs avis stupides. Mais il se tut, pour une fois, et resta sagement assis, les pièces détachées de l'ordinateur devant lui, rendues blanches et luisantes par la lumière crue de sa lampe de bureau. Tout était calme, parce qu'après tout on était dimanche matin et qu'à part les trois types et la fille qui bricolaient des revolvers dans le fond du département, Q était seul avec Mallory.

Alors il lui sourit, juste pour voir, parce que l'enfant en lui était un éternel curieux, et l'autre y répondit sincèrement. Q espéra du fond de son âme que le grand homme qu'était Gareth Mallory n'allait pas finir comme Von Pearm. Juste ça. Et ainsi, les choses commencèrent.

* * *

Bond évoquait des tas de trucs à Q, mais le plus souvent c'était un vieux chien de chasse couché au pied de son maître, prêt à aboyer et à mordre, simplement par loyauté et non plus par envie. Il y avait une lueur éteinte en lui, cachée derrière les costumes chics, les parfums de luxe, les muscles et les yeux bleu lagon, une lueur qui avait percé en Turquie et n'avait pas cessé de grandir pendant l'affaire avec Silva – _Tiago Rodriguez. _Puis elle s'était atténuée, avec le temps, après l'enterrement de M, après quelques sourires de Moneypenny et une poignée de missions parfaitement accomplies. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait disparu, mais Q l'apercevait encore, parfois, s'il restait assez près et observait bien.

Ça le rendait triste, d'une certaine manière, parce que Bond n'était pas un pistolet cassé qu'il pouvait réparer avec un tournevis et une nouvelle crosse. Pourtant Q aurait aimé ça, être capable de chasser les tourments et les angoisses qui habitaient l'agent 007 –_ James Bond_ – comme il pouvait arranger un faux-contact dans un circuit électrique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Q ?

C'était une nuit entre un mardi et un mercredi, et le jeune homme bossait sur les plans d'un immeuble de trente-sept étages où un agent allait être envoyé quelques heures plus tard. Une tasse de thé refroidissait lentement sur son bureau, et le parfum familier de bergamote et de citron avait quelque chose de chaleureux au milieu de la froideur blanchâtre du département.

-Toi, évidemment.

Sa réponse sembla déconcerter Bond, mais pas longtemps. Il sourit, ensuite, tout en séduction et en promesse, et le jeune homme roula des yeux. L'agent sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, un truc sexy et classieux, sauf que Q leva une main fine et immaculée à hauteur de son visage.

-N'y pense même pas, James. Tu n'es _absolument_ pas mon genre.

S'ils n'avaient pas été presque seuls, Q l'aurait appelé par son matricule et vouvoyé très sobrement, mais il avait du mal avec ça, les conventions et les protocoles, et ça aurait été risible d'essayer d'instaurer des barrières entre eux. Puis _James_ sonnait bien, aussi. L'agent se pencha un peu plus vers lui, et murmura platement :

-Ton genre, Q ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu de préférences particulières, avait même tendance à draguer au hasard et sans se poser de questions – mais là, cette nuit-là, il pensa à un visage ni jeune ni vieux, à des yeux attentifs mais neutres, et à une note subtile de charme qui pouvait passer pour de l'arrogance. Il pensa à Gareth Mallory et à quelques mots lourds de sens échangés un dimanche matin.

-Mon genre, oui, et cela ne te concerne pas, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Bond arqua un sourcil, recula légèrement et le regarda travailler jusqu'au petit matin. Quand le soleil se leva et que le département commença à se remplir, l'agent disparut avec une discrétion rare – mais la chaleur de sa main calleuse sur son épaule angulaire brûla le tissu de sa chemise froissée et dura jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Peut-être que Bond le comprenait mieux qu'il ne le prétendait, au final.

* * *

Q avait rencontré Bill Tanner un jeudi après-midi. Il venait de passer la matinée à faire le tour du département, fouinant et remuant les dossiers, échangeant quelques mots avec ses futurs collègues et analysant les données en bleu et noir qui défilaient sur les écrans lumineux. Il s'appelait encore Caix Peterson, venait du Kent et avait deux sœurs ainées. Ce que Q avait appris au sujet des secrets, c'est qu'un pseudonyme ne suffisait pas à façonner une identité crédible. Il fallait des détails, des anecdotes, une couleur préférée et des silences de temps à autre, pour garder un peu de pudeur quand même. Alors quand Lissa Gold, la meilleure chercheuse du département selon Q – _Geoffrey Boothroyd, le vieil homme en blouse blanche qui avait placé en lui une confiance aveugle_ – lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait choisi le MI6, Caix s'était contenté d'un sourire hésitant et d'un haussement d'épaules.

En vérité, il était simplement curieux. Il avait vu quantité de films d'espions à cause d'un ancien colocataire, et quand un de ses amis hackeurs lui avait parlé d'un poste libre au sien du département, il avait acheté des faux papiers et bricolé un CV. Il avait été pris, bien sûr, puis avait rencontré M – _sûrement un nom typiquement anglais, avec quelque chose d'élégant et de dur sous la langue _– et plus tard Bill Tanner. Du chef de la sécurité, il avait d'abord vu la main qui lui tendait une tasse en porcelaine fleurie, puis le costume bien taillé mais assez commun, et finalement le visage sympathique et souriant. Le jeune homme avait souri aussi, en réponse, puis pris la tasse.

-Merci, dit-il en la posant sur le coin libre de son nouveau bureau.

Tanner haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

-Bill Tanner, indiqua-t-il sobrement. Je suis chargé de la sécurité et de la coordination des équipes, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez-moi. Je sais tout, ici.

Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, seulement un fait clair et honnête. Caix décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se présenter, du coup, et retourna au dossier qu'il examinait. Q lui avait déjà confié deux ou trois trucs à réparer et il comptait bien s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible.

-Vous ne buvez pas ?

Caix leva les yeux.

-Je n'aime pas le café, admit-il en se demandant s'il aurait plus poli de mentir. Je suis plus branché thé, en fait.

Mais ça devait être la bonne réponse, puisque Tanner sourit franchement.

-Enfin quelqu'un de civilisé. Earl Grey ?

Le jeune homme se surprit à rire.

-Définitivement, répliqua-t-il.

Ouais, il aimait bien Tanner. Seulement après la mort de M, les choses s'étaient un peu précipitées et Q – _ex-Caix Peterson_ – n'avait pas pris le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui. En fait, il se passa bien trois semaines où il ne fit que le croiser dans les couloirs, et les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent furent quelques _bonjour_, _bonne soirée_, _ne travaillez pas trop tard_ et _est-ce que 004 est bien arrivé_. Une nuit, Q fut brusquement assailli par le poids de la culpabilité. Il laissa les lignes de code inachevées, monta au quatrième étage, fit chauffer de l'eau dans la kitchenette du département administratif et jeta un sachet d'Earl Grey dans chaque tasse.

Le temps qu'il atteigne le bureau de Bill Tanner, le thé était à la température parfaite et l'odeur de bergamote le suivait dans chaque couloir. Il entra sans frapper, posa le plateau au milieu des papiers et des stylos et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil libre.

-Quartermaster, lâcha vaguement Tanner en détachant son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-D'une pause. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs.

Le chef de la sécurité le dévisagea un instant, partagé entre la surprise et quelque chose de plus profond, puis éteignit son écran et prit la tasse bleue.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Q haussa les épaules.

-Vous avez une mine affreuse.

Tanner rit à ça, faiblement, mais rit quand même.

-C'est fort probable. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je suis rentré chez moi, admit-il.

-Je pensais que vous viviez ici.

-Officiellement, non.

Q arqua un sourcil. Il ne répondit pas, prit la deuxième tasse et but une gorgée. Il aurait pu dire à Tanner qu'il était désolé, qu'il comprenait que M lui manque et qu'il aurait dû venir le voir plus tôt.

-Vous devriez prendre des vacances, dit-il finalement.

Le chef de la sécurité amorça un sourire. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, mais ce n'était peut-être que la lumière.

-Le MI6 ne tiendrait pas trois jours sans moi.

-Un week-end, dans ce cas ?

-Bien essayé, Q.

Le jeune homme sourit derrière sa tasse. Il imaginait bien Bill Tanner à Barcelone, en short et t-shirt, à moitié couvert de coups de soleil, assis à la terrasse d'un café sur La Rambla.

-Vous aimez la Sangria ?

Tanner leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez trop d'imagination.

-Il en faut pour être Quartermaster. Quand 007 ramène ce qu'il ose appeler une _montre_, c'est-à-dire deux morceaux de cuir complètement brûlés et un minuscule engrenage, il en faut même une quantité astronomique pour reconnaître le précieux gadget que vous avez mis plusieurs jours à concevoir.

Tanner sourit facilement à ça. Depuis le temps que Q était chargé de Bond, il ne cessait de se plaindre du manque de considération de l'agent et de ses capacités de destruction phénoménales. Mais il y avait de l'affection dans le ton de sa voix, et le chef de la sécurité les voyait un peu comme un vieux couple.

-C'est déjà bien qu'il ramène quelque chose, non ?

Q roula des yeux.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais plus. La prochaine fois qu'il me fait un coup pareil, il partira en mission avec une boîte de trombones. Ça permettra d'économiser sur le budget.

Tanner fit mine de trinquer, puis le silence retomba, familier, confortable. Quand Q redescendit au département, le soleil commençait à se lever.

* * *

Samedi midi, approximativement. Q savait que son corps avait atteint sa limite quand ses doigts commençaient à trembler. A partir de ce moment-là, il accumulait les fautes de frappes, s'y reprenait à cinq fois pour changer le chargeur d'un neuf millimètres automatique et remettait en place son oreillette toutes les trente-deux secondes. Si quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer, généralement Lissa ou Kemal, il hochait la tête et finissait son thé froid avant de récupérer son manteau. Si personne n'y faisait attention, il terminait ce qu'il était en train de faire, vérifiait qu'aucun des agents en mission n'avait besoin de lui et passait un bref coup de fil à Tanner pour être vraiment sûr.

Il n'était pas _réellement_ drogué au travail, mais avec son niveau de responsabilités, la moindre absence pouvait entraîner une perte d'informations précieuses ou la mort d'un espion.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Q.

Le jeune homme se figea, le combiné du téléphone collé à son oreille gauche. Ce n'était pas le timbre tranquille de Bill Tanner, mais celui plus grave et profond de Gareth Mallory.

-Merci, monsieur. Vous répondez à la place de Tanner, maintenant ?

-Il n'est pas dans son bureau et il n'est jamais prudent de laisser un téléphone sonner.

Ce que Mallory ne dira jamais est : _j'ai reconnu le numéro de votre ligne privée, Quartermaster, et j'ai eu envie d'entendre votre voix_.

-Bonne soirée, dit-il ensuite.

-Il est si tard que ça ?

Un éclat de rire, léger, plus tendre que moqueur.

-Oui, Q. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir rentrer seul ?

-Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit-il en souriant distraitement. Je prendrais le métro.

-Je suis rassuré, dans ce cas.

Q hésita, puis changea le combiné de main et murmura :

-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, attrapa son manteau et sortit.

* * *

C'était un lundi matin, très tôt, et Q buvait la première gorgée de sa première tasse de thé en s'attaquant au premier problème. Quelque part à sa droite, Eve Moneypenny croisa ses jambes de déesse avant de lisser les plis de sa jupe rouge. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Q, sourit sobrement et posa une main aux ongles laqués sur la maigre surface vide du bureau.

-Quartermaster, susurra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Il appréciait Moneypenny, vraiment, mais il connaissait ses expériences sur le terrain et sa fâcheuse tendance à tout deviner en un battement de cil. Là, il ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer.

-Miss Moneypenny, répliqua-t-il platement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-M a besoin de contacter les américains.

Q ne prit pas la peine de ravaler ses sarcasmes. Avec la jeune femme, il pouvait se le permettre.

-Dans ce cas, je lui suggère d'utiliser le téléphone. Pratique, rapide et très efficace, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Je n'en doute pas, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire ravageur. Mais disons que M souhaiterait un peu plus de... discrétion.

Il soupira. Parce que franchement, les espions et leurs trucs d'espions, ça le rendait dingue.

-J'ai un contact à la CIA, mais il refusera de traiter avec un inconnu. M est dans son bureau ?

-Oui. Merci, Q.

-Je suis payé pour faire ce boulot, vous savez.

Moneypenny sourit pour toute réponse.

* * *

La dernière fois que Q avait franchi la porte du directeur du MI6, la femme au regard sévère et aux cheveux blancs était assise derrière le bureau, droite et inflexible, comme immortelle. Le chien en porcelaine était posé dans un coin, fixant le mur d'en face de ses yeux aveugles. Q ne ressentit aucune tristesse particulière, pas même un pincement au cœur, mais il y avait une impression bizarre qui flottait dans la pièce. Ça le mit mal à l'aise, et il s'empressa de saluer M avant de poser son ordinateur portable à côté de la pile de dossiers et de rapports.

Il ne s'était jamais tenu aussi près de Gareth Mallory – l'homme sentait le café, l'encre et l'après-rasage.

-Est-ce qu'on est fâché avec les américains ? lança Q en ouvrant une boite de dialogue sur Skype.

-Ce sont plutôt eux qui nous en veulent, admit Mallory.

-Pourquoi ?

Il sentait le regard de l'homme sur lui. C'était étrangement intime, d'un coup, et Q s'aperçut que Moneypenny s'était éclipsée. _Evidemment_.

-Ont-ils vraiment besoin d'une raison ?

Q haussa les épaules. Après tout, il s'en fichait un peu. Il était plus préoccupé par le parfum de Mallory et le poids de son regard sur sa nuque que par les relations diplomatiques entre le MI6 et la CIA. Devant lui, l'écran de l'ordinateur afficha un carré de plafond fissuré. Puis le visage ravi de TANGO – _Sidney quelque chose, il n'avait jamais su _– passa devant la webcam, et Q fut soulagé en constatant qu'il était lucide et réveillé. Il devait être entre une et deux heures du matin à Baltimore.

-Hé, Carlson, ça fait un bail.

La qualité mitigée des haut-parleurs du portable ne leur épargna pas l'accent américain. Q sourit, et veilla à ce que M n'entre pas dans le cadre.

-Seulement six mois, TANGO.

-Ouais, mais à ton âge, on change vite. Bon, dit-il plus sérieusement, j'imagine que tu ne me contactes pas à une heure pareille pour prendre des nouvelles, hein ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Branche tout et patiente une minute.

Sidney hocha la tête et Q referma l'ordinateur, coupant automatiquement le son. Puis il se tourna vers M.

-Je vous écoute, monsieur.

Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure à TANGO pour récupérer les informations nécessaires, et deux minutes de plus à Q pour effacer toute trace de leur échange sur Skype. Quand il leva la tête, Mallory le regardait en souriant.

-Bon travail, Quartermaster.

-Merci, monsieur. Autre chose ?

M parut sur le point de dire _oui_, puis se ravisa.

-Non, vous pouvez y aller.

Q essaya de ne pas paraître trop déçu. Ça échoua probablement, mais pour une fois ça lui était égal.

* * *

Q entendit un homme mourir un mardi après-midi. C'était l'agent 005, Tobias Hansen, père de jumelles, divorcé depuis quatre ans, amateur de cinéma muet, de jazz et de vin rouge, qui rédigeait ses rapports au stylo Bic noir, tuait ses ennemis à mains nues, envoyait des cartes postales à ses collègues du MI6 quand il partait en vacances au Pérou et commençait toutes ses communications radios par _c'est moi_. C'était le premier double-zéro que Q avait rencontré. Il l'avait heurté dans un couloir et lui avait fracturé l'os du petit orteil en faisant tomber la pile de dossiers qu'il portait. Q avait été mortifié, mais l'agent en avait ri pendant des semaines.

A trois heures et trente-sept minutes ce mardi-là, il y eut successivement huit coups de feu. Puis une pause, un silence d'à peine quelques secondes, et 005 lâcha, dans l'oreillette du Quartermaster :

-Putain, je suis touché.

Q lança aussitôt la demande d'évacuation sanitaire.

-Onze minutes avant l'arrivée des secours.

-Trop long, cracha 005. L'hôpital le plus proche ?

Q cligna des yeux trois fois de suite, puis regarda l'écran alors que ses mains survolaient le clavier.

-Approximativement sept minutes si vous parvenez à vous procurer un véhicule.

Q entendait le bruit haché de sa respiration avec une précision terrifiante. Puis l'agent se racla la gorge, et le son eut quelque chose d'humide. _C'est le poumon_, pensa Q. _Il est touché au poumon_.

-005 ?

-Toujours là, articula-t-il difficilement. Je vais essayer, quittez pas.

-Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention.

Puis Q se tourna vers l'autre écran, celui des caméras de surveillance.

-Il y a des places de stationnement occupées dans la rue sur votre droite.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge, douloureux rien qu'à l'entendre. Ça allait vite, vraiment vite. Autour de lui, le département commençait à s'agiter, et Kemal lui demanda s'il pouvait aider. Q secoua la tête.

-Vu, lâcha Hansen dans son oreille.

-Bien.

Puis Q ajouta, un peu maladroitement :

-Ça va aller.

L'agent rit, et le bruit fut encore plus atroce. C'était définitivement le poumon. Q n'y connaissait rien en médecine, mais il trouva que la situation empirait à une vitesse anormale.

-Je vous vois, 005.

-Hm.

Même pixellisée et légèrement grisâtre, la tache de sang grandissante sur la poitrine de l'agent était clairement visible.

-Q ?

C'était encore Kemal, et Q se retint de justesse de l'envoyer se faire foutre.

-Quoi ? dit-il à voix basse.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un doit prévenir M ?

Le Quartermaster hésita. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ça, et il ne souvenait pas franchement du protocole adapté.

-Va le chercher, dit-il finalement avant de reprendre pour Hansen. 005, l'équipe sanitaire sera là dans neuf minutes.

Pendant un temps, il n'y eut que le bruit humide de sa respiration, puis il cracha quelque chose – _du sang_, constata Q – et répondit :

-Annulez, ce sera déjà fini.

Ce fut là que Q commença à paniquer.

-Ne dîtes pas de conneries, Hansen. Vous êtes plus solide que ça.

L'agent ne dit rien, mais le jeune homme l'entendait toujours respirer. Puis il y eut le son strident d'une alarme de voiture et des cris d'hommes, au loin.

-Putain, marmonna Hansen.

-005.

-C'est rien, Q. Juste-

Il commença à tousser, méchamment, et Q inspira. Quand ça se calma, les cris s'étaient rapprochés.

-Juste, reprit l'agent, un type qui apprécie pas que j'emprunte sa caisse.

Il jura encore et Q ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Vous allez vous en sortir, Hansen.

Sur l'écran des caméras de surveillance, l'agent semblait négocier avec trois types furieux. La vue du sang ne leur faisait visiblement rien.

-Je pige rien à ce qu'ils racontent.

-C'est probablement de l'afrikaans.

005 commença à s'éloigner de la voiture, et les types se calmèrent.

-Du quoi ?

-De l'afrikaans. Une langue locale, dérivée du néerlandais. Enfin, je crois. Peu importe. L'évacuation sanitaire sera là dans sept minutes.

-Laissez tomber, Q, répondit-il d'une voix détruite. C'est foutu.

-Non, dit-il faiblement. Vous allez vous en sortir.

L'agent cracha encore, puis porta une main à sa poitrine et grimaça.

-Q, marmonna-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait, maintenant, et Q ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux.

-Vous me voyez ?

-Oui, Hansen. Je vous vois.

-Super. Me lâchez pas, hein ?

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Dans son oreille, le bruit humide de la respiration s'affaiblissait, s'arrêtait, reprenait. C'était de_ la torture, putain, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire et Tobias Hansen allait crever devant ses yeux à l'autre bout du monde_.

-Jamais, dit-il fermement. Voulez-vous que je vous mette en communication avec vos filles ?

L'agent toussa, mais au moins il souriait. Q essaya de se souvenir si les jumelles étaient blondes ou brunes, si elles ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père.

-Nan. Elles sont trop jeunes pour ça. Mais merci quand même.

Hansen se pencha un peu en avant, finit par s'asseoir.

-Coupe tout, Q, lâcha-t-il. T'as pas besoin d'entendre ça.

-Non. Je ne vous lâche pas, Hansen.

-Q.

-J'ai dit _non_, trancha-t-il.

L'agent soupira dans son oreille, puis ferma les yeux sur l'écran. Q ne bougea pas. Il compta dix secondes. Puis dix de plus.

-005 ?

Il entendit le bruit de sa respiration, puis plus rien.

-Hansen ? Hansen, vous me recevez ?

Sur l'écran, le corps de l'agent s'affaissa. Puis brusquement, l'écran devint totalement noir. Q inspira, expira, et reconnut la main puis le bras et l'épaule et le visage neutre, impassible, bizarrement teinté de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

-M, dit-il stupidement.

-Retirez votre oreillette, Quartermaster.

Q s'exécuta, parce qu'après tout il n'y avait plus que le silence à écouter, et c'était terrifiant, ce silence.

-Bien.

Puis Mallory recula la chaise vide derrière le jeune homme, le prit doucement par le bras et le guida hors du département. Dans le couloir, Q ferma les yeux. Quelque part, on murmurait : _c'est fini, maintenant._

* * *

Plus tard, Q s'enfonçait dans un fauteuil en cuir vert émeraude, faisait tourner un verre à whisky entre ses mains et attendait que M se décide à parler. Le jeune homme pouvait déjà prévoir l'habituel refrain du _vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu_, _vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire_, _vous n'êtes pas responsable_. Comme si quelques phrases joliment tournées pouvaient faire oublier la mort et la culpabilité, ce sentiment d'être tellement impuissant et inutile que ça en devenait absolument monstrueux. Mais M ne disait rien, se contentait de le regarder, et Q finit par se redresser dans son fauteuil et planter ses coudes dans les accoudoirs. Le gémissement plaintif du cuir coupa le silence.

-Pourquoi avez-vous éteint l'écran ? demanda Q d'une voix rauque.

Mallory leva les yeux, un peu surpris, à croire qu'il avait oublié que le Quartermaster était toujours là.

-Je voulais vous épargner ça.

Le jeune homme sourit, parce que très honnêtement, c'était hilarant.

-C'était déjà trop tard, monsieur.

Le regard de M se durcit, et Q se souvient. L'autorité, l'armée, les trois mois de torture en Irlande.

-Je serais arrivé à temps si vous n'aviez pas traîné à me prévenir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi vous m'auriez été utile, répliqua sèchement Q – lui aussi, il pouvait jouer à ça. A moins que vous soyez capable de guérir un agent à distance, évidemment. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais ce serait très égoïste de votre part de nous cacher un talent pareil.

-Q, siffla M en se redressant brusquement. Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes ou je vous fous dehors à coups de pied au cul.

Le jeune homme recula, par réflexe, et le cuir gémit à nouveau. Cette fois, ça sonnait comme un sanglot, et Q revit 005 – _Tobias Hansen, Tobias Hansen, Tobias Hansen_ – vautré sur le bitume crasseux du Cap, la chemise imbibée de sang, le visage tordu de douleur et de peur et de tant de résignation que-

-Q.

Il cligna des yeux, redressa la tête et déglutit.

-Il était condamné, hein ? croassa-t-il misérablement.

M soupira, puis hocha lentement la tête.

-Oui. Il n'y avait rien à faire, malheureusement. Avec une blessure pareille, les chances de survie sont infimes, et 005 était déjà épuisé par des semaines de mission. C'était perdu d'avance.

-Et c'est censé rendre les choses plus faciles ?

M ne répondit pas. Q renifla, but une gorgée du truc dans le verre à whisky qu'on lui avait donné et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Il attendit un moment, attendit que ses mains cessent de trembler et que les battements effrénés de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal, attendit que Gareth Mallory ne finisse par dire quelque chose de rassurant, d'agréable, et tant pis si c'était un mensonge.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Quartermaster, annonça-t-il simplement.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond.

-Vous devriez m'inviter à dîner, monsieur.

M sourit.

-Je préfère attendre que vous soyez à nouveau maître de vous-même pour ça.

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie de laisser le département sombrer parce qu'un de mes agents est mort. Est-ce que c'est de la vodka ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au verre dans sa main.

-Oui.

-On dirait de l'alcool à brûler. C'est dégueulasse.

Mallory ne fit aucune remarque, mais son sourire était toujours là, subtil, mélancolique, presque tendre.

-On finit par s'habituer.

Q devina qu'il ne parlait pas de la vodka. Il acquiesça, hésita vaguement puis se leva et posa le verre sur le bureau.

-Je partirai quand 007 rentrera de mission. Il a pris l'avion depuis Miami tôt ce matin, il ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir.

M hocha la tête et parut un peu soulagé.

-Bien.

Alors que le jeune homme traversait l'étage pour rejoindre le département, il avait encore l'impression de sentir le regard de Mallory sur lui.

* * *

Plus tard encore, après que Bond l'ait ramené chez lui, après que M ait commencé à l'éviter, après que Tanner soit venu déposer une tasse d'Earl Grey sur son bureau, Q passa par hasard devant le mur de commémoration dédié aux agents morts pour la Reine. Il y avait une nouvelle plaque dorée, brillante, immaculée, qui renvoyait les quelques rayons de soleil londonien. _Tobias Hansen_ y était gravé en lettres capitales. Ce fut la seule et unique fois que Q pleura pour 005. Les noms, bien sûr. C'était toujours les noms.

* * *

Q prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas un vendredi soir. Le département était toujours assez calme à cette période, et à part les quelques gadgets à réparer, les projets à achever et les programmes de sécurité à contrôler, le jeune homme n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il finissait souvent par écouter ses subalternes discuter entre eux, surtout si c'était Gaby, parce que très honnêtement, il arrivait toujours les pires emmerdes à cette fille. Quand Q finit par en avoir marre, il enfila sa veste, lança un vague _je sors appelez-moi s'il y a un problème_ au département et sortit.

Dans le couloir, il faisait étonnamment froid. Et dans le couloir, il y avait Gareth Mallory.

Il allait sans doute rentrer chez lui, puisque Moneypenny ne l'accompagnait pas. En y pensant, Q se rendit compte que M ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis la mort de 005. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé ou que M était passé au département, il s'était débrouillé pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, ni même à le regarder. Du coup, quand l'homme arriva à sa hauteur et l'ignora royalement, Q ne résista pas.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas invité à dîner, monsieur, lança-t-il.

Mallory s'arrêta, puis se retourna, dans une vaine tentative de lui faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Ah. Bonsoir, Quartermaster.

Q arqua un sourcil. M sembla hésiter, puis il sourit, prudemment, et finit par répondre.

-Vous étiez sérieux ?

-Evidemment, dit-il platement. Mais vous avez raison, c'était une idée stupide.

Il fit mine de retourner au département et, _bien sûr_, Mallory plongea.

-Q.

Le jeune homme se retint de sourire, puis tourna la tête.

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Demain, huit heures ? proposa-t-il.

-Si personne ne provoque de troisième guerre mondiale d'ici là, je pense pouvoir être disponible.

Mallory amorça un sourire à ça, puis tourna les talons et disparut.

* * *

On était samedi midi et 007 – _James Bond, mais juste James la plupart du temps _– traversait Caracas à la poursuite de quelque trafiquant d'armes désireux de déclencher une guerre avec la Colombie pour écouler ses stocks. Enfin, quelque chose dans le genre. Q avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre après quatre fusillades et deux explosions. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de lâcher Bond, bien sûr, et il suivait son parcours plutôt tumultueux à travers les caméras de surveillance et les images satellite, mais il commençait à se demander ce que le MI6 venait foutre là-dedans.

-Q ?

-007, répondit-il platement.

-Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main, si ce n'est pas trop demandé ? Je commence à en avoir marre de courir après ce type.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

-Je doute qu'un feu rouge suffise à l'arrêter, Bond.

Dans son oreillette, l'agent soupira.

-Trouve autre chose, alors.

Q ne répondit pas. Le trafiquant de drogue approchait d'une zone industrielle – avec quelques manipulations à distance, il pouvait provoquer quelques explosions qui devraient suffire à bloquer complètement la circulation. Une minute passa, puis 007 finit par dire, un sourire dans la voix :

-Merci bien, Quartermaster.

-De rien, répondit-il distraitement.

Alors que Bond abandonnait la Porsche qu'il avait volée à Dieu sait qui et s'approchait du trafiquant, Q se renfonça dans son siège et soupira. A moins d'un foutu miracle, la mission de 007 allait encore lui prendre une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis un autre agent allait avoir besoin de lui, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait prendre une pause aux alentours de minuit. Et s'il avait pu aller à ce rencard, où ça l'aurait mené, au juste ? Ils auraient dîné, se seraient envoyé en l'air, puis le lendemain chacun aurait rejoint son bureau.

Gareth Mallory était le _directeur_, bordel de merde.

-Q ?

-Quoi, encore ? marmonna-t-il.

-Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs, aujourd'hui.

-Tu l'as attrapé, ton trafiquant ?

-Oui.

-Alors fiche-moi la paix, lâcha-t-il avant de couper les communications.

De l'autre côté du département, Lissa leva les yeux.

-Un problème, monsieur ?

Il se retourna et força un sourire.

-Pas du tout, Miss Gold. Tout va très bien.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Dans ce cas, vous pourriez venir une minute ? Il semble que le prototype de logiciel de Jenna soit légèrement défaillant, et je n'arrive pas à trouver l'erreur.

Q soupira, hocha la tête et se leva. De toute façon, ça avait été une mauvaise idée dès le départ.

* * *

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir mais l'air était encore lourd et chargé d'humidité. Q – _Calix Von __Pearm, Camille Fevre, Colin Williams, Carlson Merrick, Caix Peterson _– était assis en tailleur, à même le sol, enveloppé dans son manteau, et regardait la nuit devant lui. Il faisait froid mais il s'en foutait pas mal, et ça devait faire douze heures au minimum qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il avait très lâchement fui le département quand ses subalternes avaient été en mesure de se débrouiller seuls, et que cette idiote de Jenna avait corrigé son logiciel à la con. Q n'avait jamais aimé Jenna, en fait. Il devrait peut-être la virer.

-D'habitude, c'est Bond que je trouve ici, lança une voix à sa droite.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour reconnaître Eve Moneypenny. Mais une fois de plus, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

-Est-ce que c'est un compliment déguisé ?

Elle rit, un peu.

-Non. Mais je commence à croire que vous passez trop de temps avec lui. Il a une mauvaise influence.

Q ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Si seulement elle savait_, songea-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fuyez, au juste ? demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Le surmenage ? proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête puis tira un paquet de clopes de son manteau. Elle en alluma une, tira une bouffée puis lui tendit. Il la prit sans réfléchir.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Mon patron.

Q eut un vague pincement au cœur et tira sur la cigarette. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fumé, mais le goût restait le même.

-Et Bond ?

Moneypenny arqua un sourcil élégant.

-La paperasse, j'imagine.

Q lui rendit la clope, et se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Elle le remarqua sans le moindre doute, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pendant un moment, elle fuma en silence, et lui regarda le ciel et la ville en bas, puis il finit par demander :

-Je ne pensais pas que M était un patron tyrannique.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Oh, non. Il est charmant. Mais aujourd'hui, il a été particulièrement tendu, et ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Q eut presque envie d'en rire.

-Vous avez une idée du pourquoi ?

Comme Moneypenny ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers elle. Elle le fixait, sans ciller, et ça avait quelque chose de franchement intimidant.

-Pas exactement.

Et elle ajouta, d'une voix plus basse :

-Mais j'ai vu la manière dont il vous bouffe des yeux, Q.

Puis elle écrasa son mégot sur le bitume, se leva et partit. Q _haïssait_ les espions.

* * *

C'était dimanche matin et il y avait une tasse en porcelaine fleurie posée près de son clavier d'ordinateur. Une odeur sucrée de bergamote s'en dégageait, couvrant celles, plus lourdes et plus froides, du plastique coloré et du métal poli des derniers gadgets étalés au milieu des photocopies de schémas divers et variés. Q recula d'un pas, contempla le champ de bataille qu'était son bureau et soupira.

-Un peu de rangement ne ferait pas de mal, si je peux me permettre, lança une voix à sa droite.

Q hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Tanner, appuyé nonchalamment contre le bureau inoccupé de Kemal, un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme trouva ça bizarre. D'habitude, Tanner se tenait plus près.

-Vous craignez que je vous morde ou quoi ?

Le chef de la sécurité parut presque coupable.

-007 m'a dit que vous lui aviez raccroché au nez.

Q ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Bond était un gosse, parfois.

-Techniquement, je ne lui ai pas _raccroché_ au nez, j'ai simplement coupé les communications. Puis il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier.

Tanner sourit, sans rien dire, et Q prit la tasse de thé encore fumante. La veille, après cette brève et étrange conversation avec Moneypenny, il avait profité d'un moment de répit pour manger un morceau et dormir quelques heures sur le canapé du département administratif. Là, il était réveillé depuis à peine une heure – donc le thé de Tanner était le premier de la journée.

-Merci, dit-il platement après une gorgée. En général, c'est Lissa qui s'en occupe, mais c'est son jour de congé.

-Je sais.

Puis Tanner s'approcha et vint s'appuyer contre le bureau du Quartermaster. Il était en costume, comme toujours, en gris et blanc, le tout sobre et banal. Q essaya de ne pas s'imaginer à quoi il devait ressembler, lui qui portait le même pull depuis trois jours.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Q ? demanda doucement Tanner.

_Voilà_, songea amèrement le jeune homme. _Je l'ai soutenu une fois et il se sent obligé de rendre la pareil, ça me rend dingue toute cette hypocrisie._ Mais Q se trouva incapable d'être en colère contre Tanner, tellement l'homme était naturellement gentil et attentif et voulait seulement bien faire.

-Oui, répondit-il franchement.

A ses côtés, Tanner s'avança encore.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Non.

Tanner acquiesça malgré la déception. Un instant, il avait cru que le jeune homme allait s'ouvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et lui faire suffisamment confiance pour se confier à lui. Ce n'était pas que Tanner était indiscret ou curieux, mais il appréciait sincèrement le Quartermaster, et le voir fatigué et tourmenté par Dieu sait quoi l'attristait réellement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Le thé suffira, dit subitement Q.

Tanner sourit et le jeune homme y répondit. Puis il ajouta, spontanément :

-Merci, Bill.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Q.

Plus tard, alors que le chef de la sécurité était parti depuis longtemps et que la tasse avait été remplie à nouveau par Lissa, Q pensa à ce qui rendait les relations entre les gens si belles : leur fragilité, leurs ratés, l'attention porté aux détails et l'éternelle croyance que tout pouvait s'arranger à la fin.


End file.
